


The Captains' Tour

by traccigaryn



Series: Understanding [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 25 Days of Voyager, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Naked Female Clothed Male, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traccigaryn/pseuds/traccigaryn
Summary: The recently-promoted Admiral Janeway givesVoyager's new captain a personal tour of his command. Chakotay reminisces about some of the private moments they shared along the way.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Understanding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666012
Comments: 22
Kudos: 101
Collections: 25 Days of Voyager (2019)





	The Captains' Tour

**The Transporter Room (Deck 4)**

"Welcome aboard, Captain."

Chakotay stepped off the transporter pad toward Kathryn Janeway. "Why thank you, Admiral."

His lips twitched. They exchanged matching smirks and then burst out laughing.

"This is supposed to be a serious moment, Kathryn," he admonished. "One captain ceremoniously touring a ship with the next."

"Oh hush," she returned, still smiling. "You started it."

It had only been a few days since they'd seen each other last, but Chakotay felt the recent stresses of work ease away again in her presence. They had both been working overtime to prepare for the official change of command tomorrow.

A little to his surprise, she slipped her arm through his as they exited the Transporter Room. 

"I know you know this ship, Chakotay," she said with a rueful smile. "It's probably a little silly, but I've never handed over my ship before, and I wanted us to walk _Voyager_ together."

He reached over and squeezed the hand resting on his arm. "I'm glad you asked. Lead the way."

**The Turbolift (Between Decks 4 and 1)**

The corridor between the Transporter Room and the Turbolift had been empty.

"Where is everybody?" he asked. "The last report I saw, we still had work to finish up before tomorrow."

"I may have fudged the version of the report you saw a bit," she told him with a lopsided grin. "Admiral's privilege. We actually finished up a couple hours ago. This ship has meant a lot to both of us, and I wanted to do this privately." 

"Good to see you're resisting the urge to abuse your new power," he said.

**The Bridge (Deck 1)**

They stepped off the Turbolift and onto the Bridge. They'd been here, together and separately, many times since _Voyager_ 's unexpected return to Earth two months ago. Between the weeks of debriefings and Starfleet Command's decision to give _Voyager_ a full refit before sending her immediately back out on duty, neither of them had been away from work much. 

The most unexpected outcome of their debriefings had been Starfleet Command's decision to promote both of them. No, perhaps the most unexpected outcome was that they had both accepted. 

Kathryn had stopped by his quarters with a bottle of champagne the night they got the news. They'd kept it on ice as they talked, wrestling with the idea of promotion in ways it seemed no one else understood. He, because he wasn't sure he wanted to continue with active service on a starship, and she, because she wasn't sure she wanted anything else. In the end, they had done what they always did, accepted their duty and what Starfleet required of them.

"I'm still going to miss being a captain," she said, looking out across the Bridge.

He steered them toward the Command Deck, depositing her in front of the captain's chair before taking his customary seat beside her.

She didn't sit. "This one's yours now, Chakotay."

"Not until tomorrow, Kathryn," he told her. "I want to sit next to my captain one last time."

She gave him a fond smile and took her seat before leaning across the console toward him. 

"Status report, Commander?"

"Everything is shipshape and Bristol fashion, Captain," he told her with a grin.

"You're going to make a wonderful captain, Chakotay," she said. "Command isn't always easy. Usually far from it. But I know you. _Voyager_ is lucky to have you."

"I learned from the best," he told her honestly.

She punched him lightly on the arm then rose to her feet. "Okay, that's enough flattery. Come on. We still have a whole lot of ship to see."

"Yes, ma'am."

**The Captain's Ready Room (Deck 1)**

Kathryn walked into the Ready Room several steps ahead of him and bounded onto the upper level toward the viewport.

"I never get tired of this view," she said.

Chakotay was suddenly thrown back in memory, to an evening he tried very hard to not think about.

* * *

_He walked into the Ready Room. Kathryn was standing on the upper level, arms wrapped around herself, staring out the viewport._

_He stepped up beside her. "How are you?"_

_She said, very quietly, "Fuck me, Chakotay."_

_"... Captain?"_

_"You heard me." Her voice was taut, harsh. "Please fuck me. We lost three more crewmembers this week. I just finished recording the messages for their next of kin, which I can't even deliver, and I just … need to feel something besides this overwhelming guilt."_

_Had he ever felt so conflicted? She was asking him to help her in exactly the way he'd been dreaming about for two years, that he thought not so long ago would happen on New Earth, but her request was a much deeper cry for help he couldn't ignore._

_He carefully reached out and turned her toward him, his hands staying wrapped around her upper arms._

_He injected every note of compassion he could into his voice. "No, I can't do that for you, Kathryn. You're hurting, and that isn't what you need right now, even if it feels like it. Tomorrow, you'd regret it. Regret us sharing that."_

_As he expected, she tried to pull away in irritation, but he tightened his grip. The pressure wasn't enough to be painful, but it brooked no arguments._

_"I don't need you judging me, Commander," she ground out stubbornly, eyes on the floor._

_He leaned down slightly but she refused to meet his gaze. "I want to be very clear about something, Kathryn. Don't read into my refusal any pity or judgment or lack of interest." Her eyes snapped up to his. "I would serve you in any capacity you wished, including this one, if that's what you wanted, but we can't play with it either. If this is what you want, you need to be very sure, not just avoiding something else. Okay?"_

_She looked stunned, but she nodded. "How can you be so calm about what I just asked?"_

_"This may be the first time you've thought about asking, but it's not the first time the possibility crossed my mind. You are my captain and my friend."_ And you know how I feel about you _, he did not add. He did not think she was taking advantage of that, but it was also top of the list of things they didn't talk about. "For tonight, I'll do whatever else you want. A holonovel. 3-D chess. I'll help you reconnect with your spirit guide. You pick." She nodded again, calmer somehow. "If, tomorrow night, you still want to renew your request, we'll talk again. But not until then."_

_She'd relaxed under his hands as he spoke, but at that last statement, she'd tensed up again, eyes searching his._

_"You'd really do that for me?"_

_"I'd really do that for you." He ran his hands up and down her arms a couple times as a precursor to letting her go, but before he did, he added, "One last thing, Captain. This is an offer without expiration. Whenever you decide that's what you want, I'll be ready. But the waiting period is a requirement. Promise me you'll wait 24 hours before asking. We both need to know for certain we're going into this with our eyes wide open. Deal?"_

_She still looked a little shell-shocked at the offer, but she said, "Deal."_

* * *

She had never taken him up on that offer. There were times when he'd wondered if she was considering it, if she'd triggered the waiting period, but he'd sworn to himself he'd never push her on this. And he'd never known anyone more capable of stubbornly standing by their duty than Kathryn.

That hadn't stopped him from thinking about it. He was certain he had fantasized about having her everywhere on the ship at some point. In the frantic dark of a broken turbolift. Poignantly under the stars of home in Astrometrics. Her triumphantly riding him in the captain's chair. He had dreamed first with guilt, then hope, and patience. 

But he had eventually pushed that all to the side. He'd watched her become more reckless, less willing to listen to other's counsel. She hadn't needed a lover on their journey; his captain required her first officer, and so he had tucked his dreams away and done his best to become what she needed the most, her loyal opposition. They had nearly destroyed their friendship, but she'd kept her promise to get them home.

He looked over at her thoughtfully. She had a fleet full of aides and colleagues and advisors now. Free of their home and prison, they'd both made efforts to repair the fractures between them. For the first time since they'd met, more and more of their interactions had begun to revolve around non-work activities. Conversations long into the night. Dinner for the sake of having dinner. They'd even spent a lazy Sunday visiting the real Lake George. As she led him out of the Ready Room, he glanced back at the viewport, and an old hope flared anew.

**Sickbay (Deck 5)**

_She leaned into him slightly, her cool fingers gently probing the spot at his hairline where the Doctor had just fixed up a nasty gash. "And not even a scar to mark the occasion," she said almost to herself._

_"Captain?"_

_"This makes thirty, Chakotay."_

_"I'm sorry, Captain. Maybe I should ask the Doctor to take another look. I'm not following you."_

_Her hand lifted away from his head, then came to rest on his shoulder. "This is the thirtieth time you've been treated for an injury on this voyage."_

_"Ah." The increasingly-familiar look of … he would never call it defeat, but perhaps melancholia, began to settle on her features. "Am I winning?" he asked in an attempt to distract her. At her confused look he added, "The most-injured award?"_

_Her face cleared, and he was surprised to hear her snicker._

_"No, B'Elanna is. Sixty-eight."_

_"_ Sixty-eight _?"_

_"There are a lot of emergencies in Engineering, and she refuses to leave."_

_"I wonder where she got that from?"_

_At his sardonic tone, Kathryn quirked a smile. "She was trying to impress you long before I met her," she reminded him._

_He gave a puff of laughter. She wasn't wrong there. "Okay, so who has the record for least injuries?"_

_"Tuvok. He's at eleven."_

_"Eleven? In all these years? That can't be right."_

_Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Doctor look over at them._ Stay away _, he willed silently. Kathryn so rarely spoke of the interstitial burdens of command like this, and he wanted her to be able to say her piece uninterrupted. Something in their body language must have signaled the privacy of their conversation because the Doctor turned back to Lieutenant Nicoletti again. Chakotay had never been more grateful for adaptive subroutines._

_"You'd think, as Chief of Security, Tuvok would have a higher count, but no," she continued. "Another Vulcan mystery."_

_He felt her hand begin to lift from his shoulder. The moment was passing. Before he could stop himself, he said, "Thirty-four."_

_"Chakotay?"_

_"That's how many times you've been injured so far and refused to get treatment until the situation was resolved or everyone else was treated first."_

_"Oh," she said softly. "I don't keep track of ..."_

_They stared at each other, neither making any attempt to say more. Their breathing slowed and synced, their unspoken agreement that she looked after their crew and he looked after her renewed again. Finally, she nodded. Her thumb traced quickly up and down his collarbone._

_"Is everything okay, Captain?" It was the Doctor from across the room._

_"Everything is fine, Doctor," she said. "As it should be."_

**The Corridor Outside the Science Lab (Deck 8)**

Kathryn had been relaxed and convivial throughout their tour so far, playfully "introducing" him to spaces they both knew well. He had tried to match her mood, though he'd been a little blindsided by the somber memories that kept resurfacing. As they exited the Science Lab, he heard her sigh and hoped his own internal unrest hadn't somehow affected her too.

"Alright, Kathryn?" he asked.

She startled out of her thoughts and patted his arm. "Alright, Chakotay. I was just thinking that we won't be seeing each other every day anymore."

"I've been thinking about that myself a lot lately too," he confessed. "But our shakedown cruise is only to Vulcan and back. We'll see each other again in a couple weeks. And Starfleet Command is going to be keeping us pretty close to home for awhile, I think."

" _Voyager_ 's return is still the best piece of news to distract from the fallout of the Dominion War," she said cynically.

"And they can keep an eye on their rebel captain this way," he responded with equal cynicism.

They stopped in the corridor, irritated out of the pleasure of their day.

Chakotay took a breath. "But that's for another time. For now, we can enjoy each other's company. And when I get back in a couple weeks, we'll go to dinner and drink good wine and —"

"And forget about all of that because we'll be together again," she finished. 

"Sounds like a plan to me." He felt a rush of contentment at how matter-of-fact Kathryn was about them continuing to see each other now that their paths were diverging. It seemed almost impossible after all this time, but perhaps he wasn't the only one who still wanted more than they'd been allowed so far.

**Cargo Bay/Airponics (Deck 11)**

Airponics had been reconverted to a cargo bay. It looked empty and forlorn, and they passed through it as quickly as possible, neither speaking.

* * *

_It was very late, and Kes stood at his door looking devastated._

_"Kes, what's wrong?" he asked gently, despite his alarm._

_Her voice was soft, verging on tears. "May I come in, Commander?"_

_"Of course." He led her to a chair then sat across from her. Let her gather herself together to speak. He had learned to trust Kes's instincts. She was highly empathetic and in tune with the crew's needs in a way he and Kathryn couldn't always be._

_"I just came from the Airponics Bay," she said. That was … not how he'd expected this to begin. "Tuvok helped me graft some new orchids this morning, and I wanted to check on them." She clutched her hands tightly together and drew in a ragged breath. "The lights were off, of course, and as I came around the corner … Commander, Captain Janeway was on the floor by the Talaxian tomatoes, sobbing."_

_He felt his throat tighten. He had to swallow several times before he could speak. "Did she see you?"_

_"No, she was … completely caught up in her grief. I didn't know what to do. I didn't feel like I should … I didn't think she'd want anyone to see that. But I … " Her eyes met his. "I thought you should know."_

_It had been a few weeks since he and Kathryn had rejoined the ship after New Earth. They never spoke of their time there, and after a few awkward days of carefully, perfectly professional interactions, they had mostly settled back into the rhythm of their working relationship if nothing else. On several occasions, he had sensed that Tuvok and Kes were watching them closely, but he'd pretended to not notice._

_"Thank you for telling me, Kes. I think you're right. We should allow the captain her privacy. I'll … ensure no one but her can enter or exit the bay this evening."_

_Kes stared at him searchingly, then nodded. She reached out and laid a compassionate hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Commander." They were not only talking about tonight anymore._

_"So am I, Kes."_

_After she left, he had the computer restrict access to Airponics. Then as a precautionary measure, he locked himself in his quarters for the night, permitting an override only for emergencies or the captain. He could not go to her, no matter how much he wanted to, but if she came to him …_

_During that long, sleepless night, he asked himself how far he would be willing to go to support her. And he concluded that he would do anything she needed, as long as it did not compromise the fundamental integrity of who they each were. Professional boundaries be damned if necessary._

_She didn't come to him, of course._

_Instead, he used his replicator rations to bring her coffee every morning for a week. She never said anything except thank you, but day by day, her smile became more relaxed and genuine. One day, about a month after their return, she leaned over the console and cracked a private joke to him, and the daemon around his heart shifted to become a companion, not a burden._

**Engineering (Deck 11)**

Engineering may have been the heart of the ship, but to Chakotay, it also represented the heart of his relationship with Kathryn. It was the cause of their first disagreement and their first resolution as a team. Those early days must have been on her mind too because she said, "You asked me a question a long time ago that I never answered."

He gave her a dimpled smile. " _Would_ you have been willing to serve under me if circumstances had been different?"

"Of course I would have. Because sometimes that's what leadership is about, having to knuckle under and do what's necessary for everyone involved. You knew that. It's how I knew right away that I'd made the right decision when I asked you to be my first officer. And it's how I know you'll be the best next captain _Voyager_ can have. We didn't always agree, but I always knew you had the best interests of this ship in mind."

"Just like you did." 

Her face twisted in remembered irritation. "They asked me that over and over again in my debriefings. How did I know I could trust you? That you wouldn't try to take over the ship at the first opportunity."

"And what did you tell them?"

"I told them the truth. You, more than anyone else I've ever met, have an instinctual understanding that command and leadership aren't the same thing. How you lead our crew was nothing short of miraculous. Tough XO. Kind older brother. Honest counselor. Spiritual advisor. You were everything this crew — and I — needed in a first officer. I'm glad Starfleet finally saw that too."

Her words touched him deeply, and he tugged his ear. She tucked her hand back into his arm, and they continued on their way.

* * *

_She hadn't answered his question, but he hadn't really thought she would either. There are times when a captain has to show an uncompromising façade, even if a façade was all it was._

_To his astonishment, he had respected this officer immediately. What's more, he had liked her too. Her arch little "Agreed?" when she'd checked to see if he was on board with her plan to deal with the Caretaker had amused him. Like she'd required his approval. She was Starfleet through and through, but she'd been open to working together. The discernment and compassion she'd shown during their initial encounter had made accepting her offer to be first officer an easy decision._

_They'd run into differences almost immediately, of course, but he was pleased she'd been willing to listen to his counsel. Not everyone would have done that, and it boded well for their nascent partnership._

_He sensed a kindred spirit in her, not alike but akin to his._

Kathryn _. He tested her name in his mind. No, she was exactly what he'd told B'Elanna: the captain. Perhaps someday, but not yet._

**The Turbolift (Between Decks 14 and 3)**

"One last stop," she said as they left Holodeck 1. "I had a new replicator installed in my — your quarters," she told him. "You should say something nice to it. Always start out on the right foot with your replicator."

"Am I really the one who needs advice on replicator etiquette here?"

She managed to feign irritation with him for seven decks before she dissolved in laughter. 

**The Captain's Quarters (Deck 3)**

She gestured to a PADD on the table as they entered her quarters. "That's the most recent status report on the ship, by the way. The real one." 

He reached out to pick it up and noticed it lay on top of his tablerunner rather than hers. Curious, he looked up and caught sight of one of his wall hangings by the viewport. All around the room, her personal effects were gone, and his had been moved in.

He met her waiting gaze. "Surprise?" she said. "I hope you don't mind. I wanted to help in some small way."

The process of her packing and unpacking his clothes and books, deciding where he would place everything, was a profoundly personal gesture, but he wasn't sure if she wanted him to acknowledge that fact or not. So he erred on the side of caution, as had become his habit. "Everything is exactly where I would have put it," he told her in oblique thanks. 

He couldn't quite interpret the smile she gave him in return, but there it was again, that undercurrent he'd been sensing all day. Kathryn was somehow more open to him today than he'd ever found her to be before.

The bedroom had also been switched over, though a few packing crates still sat in one corner. "Sorry about that," she said. "I didn't have a chance to have my stuff taken away yet."

"I guess I'm willing to share for tonight," he teased. Their eyes met as the connotations of that statement became clear.

Before he could look away, she said, very clearly, "Make love to me, Chakotay."

"... Kathryn?"

"You heard me. Please make love to me. In our bed."

He moved to stand in front of her, wrapped his hands gently around her upper arms. "Are you sure you want this?"

"I've wanted you since you beamed onto my Bridge in a pair of leather pants." He grinned wolfishly. "And I've loved you since New Earth." She looked away shyly for a moment, a rare vulnerability for her. "Surely you knew that?"

He wanted to lie to her, to set her mind at rest, but that was not their way. So he ran a finger down her cheek to soften the blow. "No, I was never sure. I hoped, but I didn't know for certain."

Her spine straightened. "Well then. Let me be very clear. I love you, and we're not captain and commander anymore. I want you in my life, my personal life, and I hope you maybe still want the same."

He reached up to cup her face with slightly trembling hands. "I absolutely still want that too. I love you, and —"

She cut him off by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him greedily. He'd always wondered what their first kiss might be like. Tender? Angry? But the feel of Kathryn Janeway finally, really in his arms was better than anything he'd ever imagined. He felt her trace her tongue along the seam of his lips, demanding entrance. As his lips parted, she bit down on his lower lip, pulling it out between her teeth before releasing it breathlessly. He met her with equal vigor, tongues hot and sure. 

Her body was pressing insistently up against his, and he reached down to unzip her jacket. She gave a husky laugh when he had to halt the process to unbuckle her belt.

"Never undressed an admiral before, have you?" she purred, and it was unbelievably sexy. His cock jumped, and he felt her chuckle against his cheek.

He kissed her temple and said, "Let's try this again." He quickly divested her of her belt, jacket, and vest. She reached up to unzip his own jacket, and he gently stopped her motions. "We can do that later. Right now, this is about you."

"It should be about you too," she protested.

"What makes you think this isn't exactly the kind of thing I've dreamt about countless times before? Now, take off your shirt and undo your pants."

He watched her eyes darken in anticipation and hid a tiny smile. He'd been right — sometimes Kathryn liked it when someone else took charge.

"Yes, sir," she told him smartly.

She soon stood before him in her regulation bra and panties, boldly meeting his hungry gaze. 

"Absolutely beautiful," he said, his hands skimming lightly up and down her sides. She gave a quiet moan, and he repeated the motion, pausing to circle her nipples with his thumbs before continuing up and over her shoulders and down her back. Hands holding her lightly at the waist, he feathered kisses of reverence on her nose, shoulders, collarbone, between her breasts. 

Her eyes were heavily-lidded. She swayed slightly. He moved a leg between hers and carefully urged her feet wider apart. Kathryn leaned forward, her sex resting on his thigh, and he could feel how wet she was through their clothing. 

He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, dragging the straps down one by one before tossing it to the side. Her breasts were pressed against his uniform jacket, the slightly abrasive material causing them to pucker and tighten. Chakotay cupped her in his hands, a perfect weight, then leaned down to take first one then the other in his mouth. 

Kathryn mewled in pleasure. Her hand came to rest at the base of his neck, fingers tracing through the short hair there as she urged him to continue. Even now, with her in his arms and making the most distracting noises, he could hardly believe how suddenly they had come together. After years of placing duty above everything else, all that weight had been stripped away with just a few words of personal need. This was, at last, their time. 

After long moments, he carefully led her backward until they reached the bed. He laid her down. Kneeling between her thighs, hands on either side of her hips, he kissed her bellybutton. She giggled, and he tucked away the new knowledge that Kathryn was ticklish for later.

Taking hold of the sides of her panties, Chakotay urged her hips up just long enough to slide them down her legs. 

She lay completely naked before him, hair splayed out on the sheets, legs moving restlessly. "I love you," she said, her fingers softly caressing the backs of his hands.

"And I love you," he told her. "Let me show you." He pulled her hips toward the edge of the bed. "Legs on my shoulders," he ordered, and she eagerly complied.

"Such broad shoulders, Captain," she murmured. He was laughing as his lips touched her hot slit and had to quickly grab her hips as she bucked up off the bed. 

Still holding her down, he ran his tongue through her folds, kissing and licking as she grew wetter still. She pushed impatiently against his mouth, whispering "more, more please" over and over. He had no wish to deny her anything. His tongue circled her clit. She whimpered. 

He brought one hand down, a finger joining his mouth. He slipped easily inside her, and she clenched around him. As her motions became more frantic, he added a second finger. She gasped at the additional thickness. He lapped at her as she adjusted. When he felt her move against him, he began to pump his fingers in and out. She quickly picked up the rhythm, her thighs gripping and releasing as she raced closer to the edge. He felt her rhythm falter and sucked her clit, pushing his fingers high inside. She froze then fell apart, a long cry escaping her lips as the orgasm broke over her.

He crawled up onto the bed beside her and looked down at her. She lay, boneless and relaxed, and the weight of his body caused her to roll toward him on the mattress. He brought his fingers to his lips, licking her off him. The easy smile on her face was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. She leaned up and ran her tongue along one side of his fingers, sucking lightly on the tips before letting her head fell back again.

With still damp fingers, he traced tattoos on her hip and found himself asking, "How many? The last minute dinners, the holodeck invitations. How many of them were you running down the waiting period?"

She blinked, as though his ministrations had sent thought far away, then her smile widened. "All of them. I wanted you at every moment of that trip."

"Even when we were spitting mad at each other?"

"Angry sex is so good," she said, and her voice was like velvet. 

"True. And then there's the make up sex," he agreed in a reasonable tone.

"And don't forget the I've-just-ripped-those-leather-pants-off-you sex."

"You really love those pants, don't you? I do still have them, you know." He already had numerous ideas about what to do with them too.

"Bless those pants. But actually no, you don't." At his raised eyebrows she added mischievously, "I may have come across them while I was moving your things today and seconded them for my own purposes."

"And what purposes might those be?"

"You'll just have to visit me and find out."

He adored this playful side of Kathryn and asked hopefully, "Do I get to plan a tactical assault to sneak into your quarters at Command?"

She was silent for a moment, suddenly serious, and then she said, "About that … you know how I've been putting off finding a permanent place to live?" He nodded, not daring to do more. "What if I looked for a place big enough for two?"

He pulled her closer to him, hands tangling in her hair, lips meeting in a bruising kiss. "Yes." Softer. "Yes." 

She pulled away from him to add, "We're getting a puppy, though. That's non-negotiable."

"Of course we're getting a puppy, Kathryn."

Her laughter mingled with his as they stared happily at each other.

Feeling far more at peace than he could ever remember, Chakotay ran his fingers lightly up her sternum, circling one breast then the other, before returning back down. "So. Still want to undress me?"

She flashed a wicked grin, her hand snaking down to unfasten his uniform trousers. Almost before he knew what had happened, she had freed his cock and was running her hand up and down his length.

He felt a snicker bubble up. "Kathryn Janeway, eyes always on the prize."

"I've waited years for this moment, Chakotay." She continued to pump him in her hand. Her thumb ran back and forth over the leaking tip. "And trust me, it doesn't disappoint."

He'd been hard since that joke about sharing a room, but he felt himself stiffen, lengthen even more under her cool touch. After a moment of sweet agony, he reluctantly laid his hand on top of hers, halting her motion. "The first time I come with you, I'll be inside you."

She licked her lips, kissed the head of his cock, and nodded.

He groaned. "You'll be the death of me, woman."

She gave an adorable little dance with her shoulders and gripped the front of his uniform. "Sit up. I want this gone." He started to unzip his jacket when she said, "Oh no. You said I could do it."

She pushed his hands away, then reached up to run her finger lightly across his captain's pips. If he had known she was going to be this fixated on his new rank, he would have said yes to the promotion immediately. 

She brought her hands to the center of his chest, tracing across his shoulders and back. She unzipped his jacket, pushing it out of the way impatiently. His vest and shirt quickly followed suit. She laid her cool hands on his warm chest, thumbs tracing lightly around his nipples. 

"All those years, every time you touched my chest, my shoulders, I wanted more," he told her, barely able to keep his eyes open as he absorbed the feel of her hands on him.

"Me too," she said. "We're through with restraint, my love," and she licked up from the center of his chest and along his neck before capturing his lips with a kiss. She climbed onto his lap, his cock sliding along her folds, their mouths hungry.

She reached forward and started to shimmy his pants down but couldn't get very far with him sitting against the pillows.

"Want a little help with that?" She gave him a baleful look, and he laughed, lifting his hips so she could pull the fabric down his legs. After a brief tussle with his boots, he laid back, finally as naked as she was.

"Oh, we are definitely done with restraint," she cooed. She straddled him again, teasing his cock as she rocked back and forth on top of him. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, she positioned him at her entrance and sank down. He bit his lip and arched his hips at the exquisite feeling of her tightly sheathed around him. Above him, Kathryn was still, her hand clenched in the sheet next to his head.

"Okay, love?"

"You're big, and it's been awhile."

"Do you want to …"

"Just getting comfortable." Then she smiled and started to move.

She was as tenacious and tender as he knew she'd be, and he matched her stroke for stroke. He reveled in the circular motion of her hips, the feel of her grinding down onto him. His cock was achingly hard, spearing up into her wetness. He gripped her hips tightly — she'd have bruises tomorrow — and lifted her up along his length before dragging her swiftly back down again. Her kiss was fierce, and he tasted blood. 

Kathryn tapped his waist, and he rolled them over so she lay beneath him. She drew her legs up along his sides, and he tilted her hips slightly against the pillows. She moaned into his mouth as each thrust at the new angle brought him firmly in contact with her clit. He pistoned into her, feeling release rushing toward him. "Come for me," she told him, and as he raggedly called out her name, she kissed his face and neck. His head fell to the crook of her shoulder. After a few moments, he reached down between them, his softening cock still inside her, and circled her swollen clit. He felt her breathing hitch, her insides clench tightly around him, as he helped her find her own release.

As she pulled him back down beside her, both sweaty with exertion, she whispered, "And more to come" in his ear.

* * *

_She'd invited him to have dinner with her in her quarters. A new tradition, she said, a weekly dinner for the captain and the first officer to get away for just a little while._

_He'd shown up at her door, somewhat nervous and unsure of what to expect. She'd greeted him with a curse and a burned roast, and it had all gone delightfully forward from there._

_As they tucked into dessert, which he'd brought, she said, "You know what today is, of course."_

_It was a time of a lot of anniversaries, but he knew them all. "One year since our crews met."_

_"And one year since we met. Could you have ever imagined this moment then, Chakotay? Us staring down the viewscreen at each other like that? And now all we've been through together already? I cannot say how grateful I've been to have you at my side." She raised her glass in a toast. "To a year of partnership and a year of friendship."_

_He had always believed there was power in auspicious days. And in this moment, with all the future laid out before them, he impulsively added, "And more to come."_

_Her smile lit up the room. "And more to come."_


End file.
